This invention generally relates to food packages and to a method of wrapping a food package. More specifically, this invention relates to a food package that is comparatively easy to open and to a method of forming or wrapping such a food package.
Many food products are sold in packages that are repeatedly opened and closed by the consumer. For example, cheese is commonly sold in packages containing a number of individual cheese slices hermetically wrapped inside a plastic film or paper-like wrapping material. In use, a consumer opens the package, removes some of the cheese slices, and then recluses the package to help maintain the freshness, taste, and aroma of the slices left in the package.
To open the package, typically the consumer breaks open the wrapping material, usually along a seal or an edge of the wrapping material. It is not always easy to open a package in this way, and often an appreciable force is required to do this. Also, tearing or ripping the package open in this way sometimes results in an untidy appearance; and when the package is opened in this way, it may be difficult to reclose the package in a manner that effectively hermetically reseals the package.